


Freeing the Hawk Within The Cage

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Marvel Slaves and ABO [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Clint gives good massages, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Clint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Clint, Slavery, Tony is a ass, steve is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: The deadly Clint Barton, a highly skilled mercenary, has been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D and sold to none other than Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. But Steve isn't like other masters. Experience Clint's joy and pain as he goes through life as a slave





	1. Enter the Slave

Clint Barton walked the lonely street that led to his house. He saw lights on in the houses near, not everyone was going to bed as he was. But no one did what he did. Clint was a assassin and he'd kill anyone if you had enough money. This made Clint a highly wanted man. Clint opens the door to his apartment and set his bag down on the table by the door. He walked down the hall to his bathroom to shower. As he turned on the bathroom light he felt a presence behind him. He turned just in time to see the man's face as the stunner hit his side sending him to the ground in a spaz. 

 

Clint awoke lying on the cold floor of a jail cell. He stood and took mental inventory of what he saw he noticed that the lights outside the cell were dimmed and flashing as if the wiring was bad. He also noticed that he was barefoot. He patiently waited for someone to get him to interrogate him,

No one came

It had been two days before someone finally came and stopped at his door. “Hello Clint, My name is Nick Fury but you will refer to me as sir, if you do I can make this painless, are we clear?” Clint smiled and stood. He walked to the cell and looked Fury in the eye as the other was covered by a patch, “But what if i'm not as cooperative as you want me to be?” Clint asked smirking. Fury smiled back and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Clint yelped as he felt a shock come from the floor and zap his bare feet sending the jolt through his entire body. “Oh I think you will cooperate, one way or another.” Clint looked to see Fury smiling wickedly. 

Torture is an understatement of what they did to Clint they whipped him for information of his past clients, they electrocuted him for information on his family and they beat him till he told him his next target. In the end they left Clint a bloody, bruised and scarred heap on the floor. They dragged him back to his cell and threw him onto the cot inside. The next day he was gathered by two men and brought before Fury. Though Fury was not alone another man stood beside him, it took a second for Clint to recognize him as Steve Rogers, the infamous Captain America. Steve stood there looking at Clint. “You know who he is Clint?” Fury asked nodding towards Cap. Clint just nodded not wanting to say anything. The men forced Clint to his knees and shoved pushed him beside Steve's feet. Clint went to get up but was met with a boot to the face. Clint's vision blurred and all he saw was stars. “Hey, that's my property your beating, keep it up and the price I pay will drop. Do we understand each other?” Cap. yelled. Clint froze, did he say property? Cap. grabbed Clint's arm and helped him onto wobbly legs. Fury calmly looked at Steve then turned to Clint. “I have his things here for you” Fury said nodding towards a pack on the table that Clint never noticed. Steve grabbed the pack and led Clint out of the building to his car. “Have fun Captain” Fury called out as the left.  
Clint sat silent in the passenger seat of Steve's truck. Both said nothing for neither knew what to say. When they arrived at Steve's house Steve led Clint inside. Steve sat on the sofa and sighed. Clint knelt down at Steve's feet with his head bowed. Steve looked down at the broken man. “What are you doing?” Steve asked nonchalantly. Clint glanced up for a second but immediately bowed his head again “what any slave would do.. master” Clint replied. Steve rubbed his temple before moving over and pointing next to him. “Sit up here please” Clint hesitated. What if it was a trick, what if he sat on the couch and in doing so Steve beat him for sitting in the furniture. So many scenarios ran through Clint's head. He pushed those thoughts out, he had to do what he was told and besides, it's Captain America, he wouldn't beat Clint, would he? Clint rose and sat down on the sofa. Steve smiled. So he had Clint's trust so far. Steve pulled out a pamphlet and sighed once more. “Is something wrong sir? Clint asked still looking at the floor. Steve looked up from the pamphlet. “You know it's rude not to look at someone when you talk to them” Steve joked. Clint looked at him and held his gaze. Blue eyes met blue eyes. “Yea, there is something, technically I have to follow the law, so I have to treat you like a slave.” Clint deflated. He should have known, Captain America had to follow the law. “But no one said to what extent” Steve said smiling. Clint looked at his master quizzically. “There are some rules you will have to follow though ok?” Clint nodded. He knew there were only so many rules Steve could bend before questions would be asked. “Such as? Clint responded. “Well let's start out small, it says you can't have a shirt, are you up for that?” Steve asked. In a single fluid motion Clints shirt lay in the floor. “You also have to have your collar on, sorry.” Steve said as he pulled and placed the collar around Clint's neck. “Those are the only rules we will be following for now, ok?” Steve asked. He expected Clint to protest and want more leniency. Clint nodded “thank you master” was Clints reply which earned him a glare from Steve. “Enough of that, call me Steve, Cap or at most sir, never master ok” Clint nodded. He had been taught to call his owner master or sir, but he was ordered not to say master, he'd just have to adjust.  
The next few days went easy for Clint. Steve treated him more like a roommate and less like a slave. He ate whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and slept in his one bed in the guest room whenever he wanted. He got to watch the television and read books. 

One day Steve walked out of his bedroom to find Clint reading a book as usual, and talked his shoulder. “I have a mission, simple interrogation, so I invited Tony over to keep you company, that ok?” Steve asked. Clint nodded “Sure have fun and be careful.” Clint called as Steve left the apartment.  
An hour later there was a knock on the door. Clint opened it to find Tony Stark waiting. The billionaire walked in and looked around. “So you're the patriots slave huh?”

“Yes sir”

“Well he sure is lucky, you're very good looking” Tony exclaimed looking Clint up and down

“Thanks” Clint nervously replied. “Can I get you anything sir?” Clint asked so desperately wanting to change the subject.

“Got any alcohol?” Tony asked to which Clint nodded and retrieved a beer from the kitchen. As he handed Tony the beer he felt Tony's hand brush his before it grabbed the bottle. Clint sat in the chair opposite of the sofa and slowly pulled out the book he had been reading. “Clint come sit beside me please” Tony said calmly. Clint became anxious, but did as he was told. Suddenly he regretted his decision of wearing shorts. But he kept reading his book. 

When he felt a hand on his leg he jumped from the couch. “Sir?” Clint yelped looking at Tony. Tony stood and grabbed Clint's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Clint started to panic even more. “Please don't do this sir, please” Clint begged. But his pleas went unanswered as Tony lowered his zipper and pulled out his dick. Clint just stared at it. “Suck it or I tell Steve you attacked me and call the police.” Clint froze he knew what happens to slaves who attack free men. Slowly Clint took Tony into his mouth and sucked. He cried when he was forced to swallow. “Bend over the couch you slut” Tony ordered. Clint obeyed. He sobbed as his shorts and boxers were lowered to his ankles. He felt Tony's rock hard dick at his entrance. “Shut up this instant” Tony growled. Clint stopped sobbing but tears still fell. He cried out in agony as he was fucked until he saw stars and could barely feel his ass. After Tony filled him with his load he pulled out, dressed and left. Clint fell to the floor and curled into a ball and sobbed.  
When Steve opened the door he froze at the sight in front of him. In an instant he was beside Clint trying to wake the man. But when he grabbed Clint's arm. Clint lashed out striking Steve on the jaw. “Please no more, I can't take it” Clint yelled

“Clint it's me, it's Steve” Steve whispered. Clint opened his eyes to see Steve's concerned face staring back at him. “Clint what happened?” Clint sat up and sighed before he explained what happened

“That sick son of a bitch. How dare he do this to you.” Steve yelled after Clint told him what had happened. Clint had put his clothes back on and was standing in the kitchen taking slow sips of water. 

After he managed to calm Steve down,which was easier said than done, he got Steve to lay down on the couch. “Just lay here and tell me about work” Clint said wanting to change the subject. Steve looked at him but figured he'd lose any argument about staying on said subject. Clint moved to Steve's feet and removed his boots setting them in the floor. “ It was some thug S.H.I.E.L.D picked up from an organization called The Circus. Clint froze but snapped back hoping Cap. hadn't noticed, but he did. “What Clint, what's wrong?” Steve asked. Clint again froze thinking but said nothing. “Clint, answer me please” Steve said. Clint sighed. "I used to work for The Circus, the leader is my brother.”


	2. Memories and Drop Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint agrees to help Steve but when they arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D Clint runs into old memories

“I used to work for The Circus, the leader is my brother.” Clint told Steve, both sat at the dining room table, Steve said nothing. “What did you do for them?” Steve asked, Clint bowed his head in shame, He used to enjoy being a mercenary, getting paid loads of cash but now he regretted agreeing to go Barney. “I killed people for money, I was a mercenary, and I was damn good at it.” Clint admitted. He looked up expecting to see Steve glaring at him, but was surprised when he saw empathy and compassion instead. “That's why Fury got me, because I'm tied to The Circus.” Clint continued. Steve took Clint's hand in his own. “Do you miss being a killer?” Steve asked. Clint was awestruck, how could Captain America be asking him if he missed being a killer, Clint shook his head. “No I don't, I don't miss it one bit” Clint sighed. Steve patted his hand and smiled. “And that's because you have changed, your better than them, you know that right?” Clint nodded, “yeah I know, but look what I had to become to change.” Clint said sadly. Steve forced Clint to look at him by lifting his chin with his finger. “This is not what you become, this is what you've been forced to do, there is a difference.” Steve assured him. 

 

“Now I have to go talk to Fury about this new lead you gave me, ok?” Steve said but he also wanted to make sure Clint would be ok to be alone. Immediately Clint’s eyes widened, “Please take me with you I can't stay here alone ple-” he was cut off by Steve who hugged the former merc. “Ok you can come with me and I'll think of somewhere you can stay ok?” Clint frowned, why couldn't he stay with Steve. Clint shook those thoughts from his mind, he couldn't love Steve, he was trained not to love. “Emotions get you killed” he thought to himself. 

 

“Clint are you ok?” Steve asked noticing the sudden change in Clints features.

 

“I'm fine” he replied blankly. 

 

Steve sighed and stood up. He looked down at Clint. “Come on Clint.” 

Steve and Clint arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and walked in. Clints head filled with memories of his time here. All of a sudden he felt a hand grip his and squeeze reassuringly. He looked down to see Steve's hand in his. 

 

As the entered S.H.I.E.L.D Steve spotted Natasha, the infamous Black Widow. “Natasha” Steve called out walking towardsher with Clint in tow. Natasha turned to him but froze as soon as she saw the man with Steve. She instantly put on a blank face and walked towards Steve. As soon as she was within distance of him she struck. She chopped their hands to break the hold then placed a form kick to the man's knee then chest to send him sprawling. She was about to send a kick to his neck but Steve stopped her. “Natasha stop, what are you doing?” Steve furiously asked trying to keep his grip on her. Clint stood and looked down at his feet. “He's a killer Steve, he was my last target, but he got away before I could end him.” She turned to Clint. “Do you recognize me?” She asked still fuming. “Yes Ma'am” Clint answered,still looking at the floor. This puzzled Nat, why would a trained professional, emotionless killer call her ma'am?

 

Steve understood at once, Widow hadn't been told. “Nat Clint is done with that life, shield got him and made him a slave, my slave.” Nat stepped back and tried to read the two of them to see if they were lying. She sighed when she concluded that they were in fact telling the truth.

 

“I'm sorry but I can't say you didn't deserve it for what you've done” she said before she walked away.


	3. Flashback Bring New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve tries to further his relationship with Clint problems arise.
> 
> When he is called to go on a mission he goes to Thor but finds Natasha and after explaining the situation she develops different feelings toward the slave

“She’s right you know” Clint said as he walked with Steve to Director Fury’s Office. Steve froze and held Clint back to stay with him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Steve asked. Clint looked back into Steve’s eyes and frowned. He pulled at the collar he was forced to wear nervously. Steve had got him a collar with a custom made tag that read ‘Hawkeye’. Clint had flinched when he first saw it, he had been told by Fury and those who tortured him and made him into a slave that he should no longer go by this nor should he be called this name.

“She’s right, I did deserve to be beat, I’m a killer Ste-, Master.” Steve flinched when he was called ‘Master’. He hated it but he knew it was the rules out in public. “I killed people for money, and I didn't bat an eye when I took the shot, I'm a monster.” Clint looks at the ground. 

Steve walks up and brings Clint into a hug. “You’re not a monster, those people did bad things they were criminals.” Steve says reassuringly. Clint looks up into Steve's eyes and Steve is shocked to see tears welling up in Clint’s eyes. “Not all of them were.”

They found a bench in a corner and sat with Steve calming down Clint and reassuring him that he wasn't a monster but a good man. 

When Clint finally said that he was ready, they walked into Fury’s office. They both stood there waiting for Fury to acknowledge their presence. 

Fury looked up from his desk that had sheets upon sheets of paperwork. “You may have a seat” was all Fury said. Steve sat in the chair across from the director. Clint kneeled at Steve's feet and wraps his arms around himself, He was becoming cold since he did not have a shirt on (another rule they had to follow). “How may I help you Captain?” Fury asked. Steve cleared his throat and took a breath. “I have reason to believe that Clint can help us locate where his brother is hiding out, if we take him down the circus will collapse as well.” Fury sat for a second then smiled. “You think that i'm actually gonna let him outside of his confinement to locate his brother, I will most certainly not. Now is that all?” Fury said without even raising his voice, but he didn't have to, the message was clear. Steve Rose and walked out of the room with Clint close behind.

 

Later that night Steve lay on the couch in his mesh shorts and a t-shirt. Clint was in the kitchen making drinks because both men agreed that they were in the mood for beverages. Clint hadn't taken his collar off had he quickly gotten used to the feeling. Just then the door opens and Tony walks in. 

Clint starts to panic as flashes of his previous encounter with the billionaire played in his head, Steve stood and walked over to Tony. “Hey Steve I heard what happened between you and Fury so i thought I would come and see how you're doing.” Steve smiled and walked closer to Tony who was now starting to become uncomfortable at the closeness Steve was creating. 

He never saw the punch that sent him into the wall coming

“You lay a hand on him again Stark and I swear to God you won't see daylight again.” Steve yelled. Clint rushed to try to calm Steve down. He put his hand on Steve's chest and stepped between the men. “Steve look at me.. Look at me Steve, he’s not worth it, don't stoop to his level” Clint said quickly. 

Tony stood and dusted himself off “I don't know why you love him so much Steve, he’s just a whore of a slave and not even a good fuck” Tony said as he left. Steve started to go after him but Clint pushed himself up against the door. “No Steve don’t, let him go, I don’t care what he thinks of me. I only care about what you think of me.” Steve's anger dissipated, he grabbed Clint and pulled him into a hug. “I'll always think you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” Steve pulled out of the hug and looked into Clint’s eyes, and with a smile he led him to the bedroom. 

Steve pushed Clint onto the bed and swiftly took his shirt off. In a second he was on top of a smiling Clint. He ran kisses up and down Clint’s neck and chest. Clint started panting causing Steve to smile and increase his pace. Next Steve undid the button on Clint’s jeans and slowly slid them down along with his boxers. Steve grabbed at his own pants but Clint sat up and grabbed them himself. “Let me.” Clint hooked his teeth on the button and undid the jeans then readjusted his jaw so he could pull both jeans and boxers down simultaneously. Steve looked down at Clint who smiled back as he took Steve into his mouth. Clint bobbed and he jerked with his mouth on Steve’s dick causing Steve to enter his own state of panting.

“Oh Clint, FUCK” Steve said as he couldn't hold back his orgasm and shot into Clint’s throat. Clint swallowed and pulled back with a smile. “Don’t got much experience in holding it back do ya Cap?” Clint laughed. Steve laughed as he threw Clint onto the bed. Clint looked up at Steve. “What do you want my little Hawk?” Steve asked as he stood in between Clint’s legs and grabbed Clint’s cock. 

All of a sudden Clint’s eyes glossed over and he began struggling, tears started to form and fall from his eyes. “Please stop sir, Mr. Stark. I don’t want this, it hurts.” Steve backed up and swallowed as he watched the awful scene in front of him. Slowly he walked to the side of the bed and sat down. Clint looked at him but his eyes were still clouded. He gently pulled Clint’s head into his lap and combed his hair with his hand. They fell asleep that night with Steve still holding Clint. 

 

The next day Steve awoke from his sleep to his phone buzzing. Leaning over he saw the caller i.d, it was Fury. Slowly getting up from the bed he picked up the phone and answered it outside on his porch. “Yes Director?” he said as he answered the call

“We need you here at Shield ASAP” Was all Fury said then the line went dead.

Steve walk back into the house to find Clint in the kitchen making omelets, wearing his clothes minus his shirt. He turned to Steve as Steve walked into the dining room. “Who was that sir?” Clint asked when he heard the chair move as Steve sat down at the table. “Fury, I have to go in.” Clint paused and then went back to making the toast for the side of the omelet. “I'll just have Thor stay with you while i'm gone.” Clint nodded and piled the food onto a plate and walked it over to Steve. “So how are you feeling from last night?” Steve asked which rewarded him with a confused look from Clint “Good why, did something happen that i'm not aware of?” Clint questioned as he took a seat in the chair across from Steve. “You had a flashback of Tony” Steve answered. Clint’s face fell and he deflated. “I’m sorry” Clint muttered. Steve gave a puzzled look then grabbed Clints hand softly. “Clint, it's not your fault, you didn't ask for that to happen to you.” Steve tried.

“But, I didn't try to stop him no did I?” Clint came back with

“You couldn't do anything to stop him cause you knew what would happen if he reported you” Steve countered. 

“Yeah I’m a SLAVE Steve, I’d be killed and you would be arrested”

Steve sighed, he knew Clint was right. “I won't let that happen to you again Clint, I promise” Steve demanded. 

“It's not like you can fight the government Steve.” Clint exclaimed. 

“Watch me, Now go get dressed so we can go.”

 

Steve and Clint arrived at Shield HQ an hour later. As they walked in Steve began looking for Thor but didn't immediately find him. However he did see Natasha. 

“Nat” He called out waving her over. She noticed Clint was with him but kept walking. She smiled at Steve then nodded her head at Clint then looked back at Steve. “What do you want Steve?” She asked. He could tell that her anger wasn't meant toward him but towards Clint. He frowned and looked at Clint then back to her. “Have you seen Thor, he said he'd watch Clint while I'm talking to Fury.” Now it was Natasha’s turn to frown. She looked at Clint who was nervously looking around as if expecting someone to kill him, granted that's what she almost did when she first saw him, but she didn't know his case at that point in time. “Why do you need him to be watched just leave him at home, he should know how to cook or ask Tony.” At this Clint started to tremble and grabbed onto Steve’s arm. Again she frowned at the odd behavior that escalated when she mentioned Tony. “It's ok Clint he's not here, he's not gonna hurt you.” Steve soothed. “What do you mean Tony isn't gonna hurt him, what happened Steve.” She insisted. Steve sighed and looked her dead in the eye. “Tony… I had Tony watch Clint while i was on a interrogation mission and when I came back I found Clint sobbing, curled in a heap of blood, and seamen.” 

“So what.. you think Tony raped him?” She scoffed. 

“You're damn right I do, the other night We were in the bedroom when he started thrashing and asking for a Mr. Stark to stop, that he didn't want it and that it hurt.” Natasha thought for a moment, she knew Tony was an ass but a rapist that he was not, but Steve’s evidence would correlate to a rape and she knew Steve didn't lie.. like EVER. 

“I'll take him to Thor while you talk to Fury.” She finally said. She grabbed Clints hand and started leading him to a doorway, “Nat” She turned to see Steve smiling at her. “Thanks he called out as the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment telling me how you felt about the story


End file.
